The present invention relates to a preamplifier for the antenna servo drive system of a precision tracking radar system, and more particularly to such a preamplifier incorporating solid state circuitry.
Precision tracking radar systems include an antenna servo drive system to continuously reposition the tracking antenna on target. Heretofore, the operational range requirements for the servo-drive amplifiers associated with such antenna servo drive systems have necessitated the use of vacuum tube components. Specifically, for the antenna angle servo preamplifier in such an antenna servo drive system, the required operating linear response range, typically five to six orders of magnitude, has heretofore precluded the use of solid state active components. This has resulted in a design trade-off between operational response range and the reliability and stability afforded by solid state circuitry. However, recent improvements in the fabrication and design of solid state components, with an attendant improvement in active linear response range, have made the incorporation of these components in an angle servo preamplifier for a precision tracking radar system feasible.